Coming Home to You
by jedinite
Summary: Emma and Henry have to leave Storybrooke but they end up finding their way home


_**Title: Coming Home to You**_

_Pairing: Emma Swan and Regina Mills (Swan Queen)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own these Characters in this story they are the property of OUAT… I'm just having fun with them.___

_*Let me know if I should continue this story or leave it as a one shot._

/…/

/…/

"It doesn't sound much like a happy ending."

Regina shook her head as she tried desperately to swallow the lump in her throat. "It's not," she rasped. "But I can give you one."

A scared look of desperation filled Emma's green eyes. "You can preserve our memories?"

"No, I can do what I did to everyone else in this town," Regina husked, without breaking eye contact with the savior. "And give you new ones."

"You cursed them and they were miserable."

"They didn't have to be," Regina all but cried as she grabbed Emma hand. "My gift to you is good memories; a good life for you," she swallowed hard, looking back at her son as he stepped closer and grabbed her hand. "And Henry." She could no longer control her tears. "You never gave him up; you've always been together."

"Wait, why would you do that?"

"Once I stop Pan's curse and you cross that town line, you will have the life you have always wanted," Regina explained, her voice thick with emotion.

"But it won't be real," Emma frowned.

"Your past won't, but your future will," she nodded her head as her dark heart was breaking. This was the last time she would see her son, and the last time she would see Emma. She knew exactly what she loved the most, and it wasn't just Henry. But it's too late and she wanted them both to be happy. "Now go, there isn't much time left. The curse will be here any minute."

Emma watched Henry hug his mother one last time. Deep down she wanted to hug her also, tell her there had to be another way. Hell, she's the savior right? Her thoughts were interrupted as her mother Snow kissed her forehead. Without another word she got in her car and headed away from Storybrooke, but she fought with everything in her soul to remember the one person that had fought her with every breath and every turn since she had arrived that very first day. It's not her parents that she held on to; no it's her …and only her.

Her heart kept talking to her, telling her to not give up, so she slammed on the brakes and jumped out of her car, looking back at where she just left. Everything had now disappeared. "Nooooo," Emma cried.

Henry opened his own door and ran over to his mother. "Mom?"

"I shouldn't have left, or at least I should have been honest with her."

"With who, Mom?" Henry wondered, his brow heavily furrowed.

Emma couldn't hide her frown and her lip quivered. "Your mother," she cried, knowing he probably had no clue what she was talking about. Wait, wasn't she supposed to forget as well? "Oh my God," she whispered in realization. "I did it, I remember."

"You did what?" Henry questioned.

"I remember, Henry," she breathed. "And I'm going to get us back there."

"Back where?"

"Get us home," Emma smiled as a thought came to her. "Come on," she swirled back around and got in her car. "It has to be in here still," she muttered to herself. "It just has to."

….

Regina found herself alone on the balcony of her castle gazing down at the dark valley. Her eyes welled up with tears as she remembered her life in Storybrooke, her life with Henry, and most of all the short years she spent with that annoying sheriff. She thought she had the upper hand, but somewhere between the fights and arguments, Henry's birth mother stole her heart away. Daniel knew this, he knew before she did. It was so clear now, and now she would never get to be brave and tell her. She knew from the moment she gave her heart to her, she was never the same. She risked everything for them; she put them first for a change. It was finally apparent that she didn't make the rules…love makes the rules.

She wiped the lonely tear that escaped her eye. "I guess it has a power all its own," she whispered. "Mother, you were dead wrong on that one." She took a huge breath and finally stood tall. "If I can make a curse that will bring you into my life, then I'm pretty sure somehow love will bring you back to me."

Echoes of footsteps bounced off the walls and Regina was half afraid to find out who had come to see their evil queen. "Do you even know how hard it was to get here?"

Regina's eyes went wide and her heart crashed hard in the pit of her stomach. She knew that voice…that snide tone, without a shadow of a doubt. "Emma," she gasped as she turned around, her eyes landing on that red leather jacket and the blonde hair flowing down around it. "You, you…." she choked, trying to find the words.

Emma stepped closer. "Thank God I'm the savior or I don't think I would have gotten past your guards," she shrugged casually, her fists buried deep in her front pockets.

A tiny smile edged its way to Regina's lips. "My guards?"

Emma tipped her head as that eyebrow arched over the former mayor's eye, the very one that always drove her crazy. "Yeah, but…."she trailed off as she just stared, amazed at how beautiful Regina really was. Why didn't she see this… why? She was too afraid, and why was it that she had the courage now? Love ….love did it.

"What's that sheriff?" Regina smirked, but this time Emma could see how different her smile was.

The savior now found it hard to breathe as it all really dawned on her. "Oh my God," she muttered as her heart flipped in her chest and she got a far off look in her moist green eyes. "It's been you all along."

Regina finally dared to take the last few steps that separated them. "And it's been you my dear," she informed her, her voice deep but very sure. The queen was dying to just wrap her arms around her, but thought better of it, so she just dipped her head to get Emma to look at her.

Emma blinked, and those deep rich brown eyes were only inches from her own. "Was this it?" She swallowed. "Was this part of it?"

"Part of what dear?"

Emma hesitated, but took a deep breath and just asked. "The curse… was this part of it?"

Regina couldn't help but smile at that, and this time she dared to touch her palm to Emma's chest just above her heart. "What does your heart tell you?"

The blonde shook her head. "Then how?"

"Love doesn't need a how… or a why Emma."

The savior's eyes filled up with tears. "And all this time I thought I was supposed to be with …"

"Neal?" Regina answered for her.

"I knew better, and as I was leaving I thought about was you."

Regina closed her eyes in relief. "And that's why you remember."

Emma just stared at her. "Did you know?"

"No, hoped for. Yes," she explained, her brow pinching slightly.

"Wow," Emma finally spoke huskily as she noticed the look Regina was giving her. It was one she had never seen before, and now it was having the strangest effect on her.

"Wow?"

"Yeah," Emma smiled. "Now I'm going to do something I wanted to do ever since the moment I laid eyes on you." And at that admission she could have sworn she saw the queen actually shiver.

"Miss Swan, you're not going to hit me are you?"

Emma's smile broadened as she wrapped her arms around her. "No, and you better not hit me after." She then slowly moved in and pressed her lips to Regina's, putting her entire heart into it. Her only focus and aim was to shut everything else out and just be with the one person she knew was meant for her in every way.

Regina felt astounded, amazed and completely overwhelmed by the kiss, feeling her toes actually curl from the softness and the sensation of their lips touching. When Emma finally drew back, Regina had to take a moment to find her voice.

"Well," the queen said shakily. "Let it be written for the first time in my life that I've been kissed by a woman, and I actually like it," she laughed throatily. "And even better, it's the savior."

Emma's eyes twinkled. "So?"

Regina lightly brushed her lips over Emma's. "It was wonderful, and…" the brunette's eyes now danced in delight.

"And?"

"And I bet my mother is rolling over in her grave right about now."

Emma just pulled her tighter in her arms. "Just wait until we tell my mother."

Regina's lip twitched. "Oh I can't wait," she purred sarcastically.

"Yeah, I'm sure you can't," the blonde snorted.

The queen laughed softly, and Emma thought she fell even further from the sound. There was a softness to Regina that the savior had never noticed before, or maybe it wasn't there until now. All she knew was standing here with her arms around this woman, feeling her warmth and watching her smile, was the best thing Emma had felt in a very long time. "So where is Henry?"

Emma blew out a worried breath. "He is just beyond the doors waiting for me to come and get him. I wasn't sure when we came here that you would remember us."

Regina's eyes took on a frown and she reached up and cupped the blonde's cheek. "I knew that moment in the street as I watched you leave, I would be the only one that would remember our time in Storybrooke. Knowing I had to live without you and Henry, I vowed to find you again; that was a promise I made to myself, and quietly to you and Henry."

Emma hardly ever cried, but hearing that from Regina her eyes glazed over with tears. "And you just let us go?"

"I had to; I wanted you two to be happy," Regina confessed.

"And what about you, Regina?" Emma sniffed.

"I was prepared to live without you or Henry. I did this, so I deserve whatever happened to me and if I was bound to be alone for the rest of my life, then that's tame for what I truly deserve."

Emma shook her head. "No damn it, you deserve your own happy ending."

"Well you're here, and Henry is here so are you telling me that my dream to be happy has finally come true?" Regina inquired, tracing a finger down Emma's cheek, gathering a few gold locks and softly placing them around her ear.

"If you want that happy ending with me and Henry, then yes," Emma replied quickly.

"I do, but there is so much you need to know Emma, and there is so much darkness…." Regina tried to tell the savior, but was stopped short when she pressed a finger to the queen's lips.

"Shhhhh, I don't care. The curse is broken, Storybrooke is gone. Everything is starting fresh," Emma reminded her.

"But Emma," Regina tried again.

"No, I know what surrounds you. The secrets and the lies, but remember I'm the savior, your strength, and together with Henry we can give you hope." Emma breathed sincerely. "I will be the one you need Regina, hell I've been standing there with you all along. We just were too blind to see it."

Regina was silent for a few moments; Emma's confession shaded the queen's eyes to more of a lighter brown. "I saw a vision long ago, a vision I threw away, one I thought was just a crazy dream," she sighed sadly. "I should have listened to it. My father tried to tell me, but I was so hell bent on revenge I just ignored it."

"This is something beyond just us at Storybrooke, isn't it Regina?" Emma asked, her voice soft.

Regina felt that lump in her throat more evident now, and the tears she fought back were now silently falling down her cheeks. "I think it's always been us, even in lifetimes before. So I promise you, I give you my word and my heart, the battle is now won. So I give you my vow now that our forever of happiness starts with us," she promised, her tone gentle, but very strong and sure.

Stunned Emma blinked and dropped her hands from the queen's waist. "You knew all along?"

Regina swallowed hard and shook her head. "Oh no, I didn't know, not really."

There was a pause. "I'm confused," the blonde said, her brow furrowed and her hands now on her own hips.

"It's simple Emma, we can be happy. That is why you're here right?" The former sheriff was silent, and by the different faces the blonde was making Regina knew she was processing everything. "Forget about all that's written in the stars and prophecies; just tell me what you want now?" She asked, her voice husky and now uncertain.

Emma blinked, realizing that just after she told her she'd stand by her no matter what, she had quietly taken it back. She now wondered how many times Regina had heard that by someone, only to have it yanked away. "You know what I want, but apparently I'm an ass. I need to work on that, and I will. I want you, Regina, and Henry, and I just want to be happy," she admitted honestly. "And I don't really care if it's in some prophecy; I just care about us, here and now."

Regina smiled through her tears. "You still have a way with words don't you, dear?"

"Oh you know I do, and I know you love it."

The queen just snorted. "You're right; there's just something about you." She then let her gaze drift to the large double doors.

"Come on," Emma said and laced their fingers tightly together, causing Regina to slightly flinch, then just as quickly she relaxed. "Let's go see our son."

Regina smirked, "You know, I do love it when you call him ours."

"Wait a minute… since when?"

The brunette's eyebrow arched as she glared playfully at the Sheriff. "Since I thought I'd never see you again… or him," she retorted.

Emma just leaned in closer and kissed Regina gently. "Come on let's go and remind Henry who you are," she said, her tone soft.

Regina felt her chest tighten. "I believe he will remember as soon as he sees me."

"I hope so, because he got a little weirded out when I used a bean to get us here."

"Ah," the queen nodded in realization. "That's how you got here so fast."

Emma just continued to lead Regina to where she left Henry. "Yeah, as soon as I knew I couldn't live without you, I knew it was in my car," she shrugged, because for the life of her she didn't know why it was in there, she just knew that it was. Regina stopped, and with their joined hands it made Emma stop as well. "What is it?"

"You can't live without me?"

The savior gave Regina a crazy look of 'are you serious,' and then swiftly pulled her back into her arms. "Isn't it pretty obvious if as soon as I get to the Enchanted Forest I chose to come here instead of trying to find my parents?"

Regina took a deep breath, letting everything that was happening settle. "This is real…..this is really happening? No trick?"

"As soon as you see Henry, you will know."

"Emma," Regina began, but paused as the tears fell down her cheeks. "If this is a …..

"Shhhhh….don't," the savior soothed as she wiped the tears from Regina's cheeks. "Let's just go see Henry and not fight this; it's good, and for once I think it's about god damn time you get your happy ending," she announced. "Unless me and Henry don't make you happy?"

The smile from Regina could have been seen from four kingdoms. "I think at this moment I am happy," she confessed.

Emma grinned. "Do I hear violins?" She teased, and playfully arched her brow at the queen.

"Kiss me again my dear, and we shall see."


End file.
